


In The Shadow I See Myself

by iyalode



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyalode/pseuds/iyalode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the King of passive aggression</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow I See Myself

Nimueh died between one hitched breath and the next and Merlin shed no tears that day.

There are precious few people he will cross all moral lines for and her malice nearly killed all three.

Later. Later he thinks he should thank her.

The consequences of her passing go beyond the saving of those dear, for justification can be found anywhere if you are patient enough.

An inkling of an eternal truth.

Merlin has no need to push; by their own hand Camelot’s enemies will damn themselves all eventually.

“Be careful,” he says.

And waits.

Let Agravaine do the rest.


End file.
